The story of the doctors daughter
by A changing time
Summary: What if the Doctor's daughter didn't die in the time war? what if she was saved and teleported to earth? will she find her father? This is the story of Medusa one of the youngest and cleverest timelords, it takes place with the 10th Doctor and his companions-Donna, Jack, Rose.
1. Saved

**((hey guys, ive written many doctor who pieces before but never uploaded them on here, i hope you like this, this idea came to me last year but ive only just written it, please tell me what you think and if i should write more, please please review, favourite and things like that.))**

The mind is a clever thing, it can make people see or hear things that aren't there, it can make people happy when there is no happiness around but there is one thing it can't do. Block out loud noises.

The mind of Medusa seemed to be decimated with noise. Battle cries, cries of pain, metallic screams etc. the battlefield of the time war seemed to be full of it and she was in the middle of it.

There had been many predictions of a war, but nobody had thought twice of it. Maybe they should have listened? It was like those annoying people on earth who shouted about the end of the world, people would laugh at those people, until it came true.

The girl of 14 who had past her TARDIS test with flying colours-although the colours weren't her fault-she had passed and was classed as one of the fastest learners in the academy-Much to the happiness of her mother and father-Most timelords we're in the twenties by the time they got to their TARDIS tests, some didn't even past till much older, she had once heard of a not particularly bright time lord-yes even timelords could be stupid-who had past at the age of one hundred and he never even used his TARDIS.

Biting her lip her eyes sought around her, everywhere lay death and destruction and there was nothing that she could do but watch. She wasn't a fighter; she had never fought anything in her life. She felt like a hobbit running under a horse. Small. Her mother had been lost in the crowd of fighters and her family she had no idea about. Her father was somewhere unknown. Probably fighting an impossible battle or even swanning off to earth with one of his many companions.

Her red planet, the most beautiful planet that she had ever laid eyes on was being reduced to ash. How could that be? How could something so beautiful fall prey to the savagery of other monsters.

A noise from behind her snapped her out of her questioning and she turned to the face of a man who was meant to be protecting her and the other children of the academy.

Many had fallen for their planet but it was a losing battle. The remaining children were being taken back to the citadel-the only building which had not been breached (YET!)-To see their leader Rassilon, he would know what to do. hopefully.

She moved her legs as fast as she could go and they were outside the door of the building sooner then she thought, there was only a huddle of them now, four or five of them left, well the academy children that was. Who knew the numbers of timelords that were still alive, the war was between so many species that it was difficult to see who had the least numbers. Though it looked like the Darleks were winning, the scariest race she had ever known.

A shout from behind the door swung her out of her dreaming and they ran in running down the white halls of the perfect building until they came to a massive brown door, which was quickly opened. A large room was inside, a few red wearing timelords stood tall before them as Rassilon himself approached the little group. She saw him study them intently then wave a hand at the four other children to leave leaving only her and the older timelords in the room.

Words were exchanged between her protector and the emperor and she was lead out towards another room. Something was wrong. She had never been down this part of the building before, what was going on? Her question was answered before she even left it hanging. The door in front of her to reveal a lone teleport.

The lone teleport seemed to glow as Medusa and her protector moved closer into the room. She vaguely heard the door close behind her as they moved and her hearts began to make a deafening thunder in her ears.

"What are you doing?" a small voice rang from inside of her as she looked up to the other Gallifreyan beside her.

"You are the special child and children of Gallifrey who are special cannot be wasted. Once in every generation a child comes a long like you and they cannot be wasted, look at Rassilon look at every other leader we have had they were all like you, special. How do you think Rassilon got to where he was today? The war is never going to finish and we can't have you dyeing in it, so there is one option left, we send you away to a place which is safe somewhere nobody will know who you are." A hint of sadness seemed to enter the man's words like he really was upset to lose a future leader and she felt herself take a step back onto higher ground. Looking down she saw her black shoes standing on something glowing.

The Teleport!

She had been so busy listening that she hadn't realized that she wasn't paying attention to where she was walking.

"Please let me stay, let me help, I can't just leave my home to die" with a cry of sadness she saw her protector wave a hand to her and blue light enveloped her, she was being transported, she didn't even know the Gallifreyian's name who had devoted so much time to protecting her.

"Wait what is your name?" she screamed as a whooshing sound pierced her eardrums she heard a voice.

"I'm so sorry" the words echoed in her mind as she took one last look at her protector and then was swept out of sight into blackness.

The blackness held up for a little while then was gone and was replaced by coldness, she let her eyes open and looked down at what she appeared to be standing on, it was snow, cold snow that seemed to go right through her very being and make her shiver, she rubbed her arms trying to get the circulation going in her and felt something on her wrist, curiously her eyes brows knitted together and she looked at the chunky black thing on her wrist.

It was a watch, a very human device; her father had taught her about them years ago, it was used to keep time.

What was this place? She was wondering only a few minutes when she heard the metallic sound this wasn't good for a girl with long brown curly hair and blue sapphire eyes and a suit of the timelords, something that the children of the academy wore and black boots. Yes she was a figure to be looked out.

She was on earth.

Cars whizzed past her and people on two wheels seemed to do a double take at her. Why was there snow on Earth? From what she had been told, Earth was either cold or sunny.

It was never a freezing cold place with white snow.

What had she landed on?

And why was she on Earth?

Modern day?


	2. Nightmares and Destruction

**((hey guys so next chapter hope you like it, thanks for the review, also, i was told about the protector from the review that you guys may have wanted to know who he was, well as the story progresses i'll hopefully tell you all who he is. Anyway, i wanted to write this chapter about the destruction of the planet, hope you all like it, please tell me what you think, please and thank you, thank you to everyone who is following this story. It means a lot to me that you all like it. xx))**

A meadow of red grass and weird yet wonderful multi-coloured flowers encased by beautiful silver trees. Red mountains drenched with white Snow. Twin sun's burning beautiful and red high in the burnt orange sky. An oasis of beauty. Buildings held in by glass domes.

Perfection.

It sounded like a perfect dream. But no dream was ever perfect and this wasn't a dream, there was always a flaw somewhere, and somewhere right in the tiny spaces of the mind, there was something that could be considered imperfect. Gallifrey was not, its beauty shone so brightly. It had stood for years, a beautiful mighty planet, untouched by darkness and despair.

A place where children could run in red grass meadows and play without worry and people were safe to do their own things as long as nothing was bad or crazy. The academy was one of the biggest buildings under the dome, housing children who were learning about their ancestors and basic knowledge of how everything worked.

It was a vital part of Timelord life. And then the war came.

Everything burned in great plumes of black and red and people fought for what they believed in. Children of the academy watched as more and more of their fellow people died or regenerated to the point of death, metallic screams of "exterminate" rang out so clearly through everything, explosions shook the might planet to its core as other races rained down from the sky and began the fight, some allies others wanting glory or hoping for the spoils of war.

Cries or pleas for help were not met and children who had hid from view were found, the next generation was falling. Race after race fought, some dying to the point of extinction others winning over others. The Darleks numbers didn't even seen to be wavering, darlek after darlek after darlek, the planet swarmed with the killing machines, the whole of skaro seemed to have emptied onto another planet.

The only building left was untouched; nothing had touched it, looking at the building it was like there was no war, nothing out there that could bring it down. The building was the main building, the palace as such. The place where the mightiest of all Timelords worked and lived, the only Timelord that would know what to do in such a dire time of need.

Rassilon.

It had been said that such a mighty planet would last forever, just like the race that lived there. Living for thousands of years without dying before having to regenerate. Burning buildings now stood in a broken glass dome, a once great city collapsed in shards of glass and rubble.

Children who had hid now ran from their places, trying to find safer ground, no escape was found, only the sound of darlek weapons, firing continuously. And then it stopped, the battlefield fell silent, wave after wave of Darlek's stopped near the tallest building, the building of Rassilon, many surviving Timelord's and Lady's had fled to the building, knowing that, that was the most protected place.

From inside Timelord children and other generations stood trying to find ways of winning, the children had nowhere left to go and others were either crying or sleeping, trying to get rid of the war by thinking it was just a bad dream. The war had been raging for hours now and the sky was beginning to come dark, it never got dark though, the twin suns continuously shined and everything was light and beautiful.

Now though the ships seemed to block out the suns and make the planet plunge into darkness, the destruction in darkness could clearly been seen, everything was falling apart or already dead, trees of silver stood burning and grass was scorched so much that the colour of red could no longer be seen.

Gallifrey was dying and beyond repair, there was no hope left. With one last nudge the Timelord's who hid let themselves up and began a fight, with weapons this time that could kill the Darlek's. Their race had always been peaceful and had never believed in killing, but now it seemed that there laws were going to be changed, half the population of the planet was dead and now the other half was going into battle.

The great Time war as it would now be forever known was becoming hotter and in the midst of the death and destruction a Timelord could be seen, a Timelord that had travelled and seen more of the universe than any other person/alien. While others seemed to be throwing themselves into the throng of fighting, the time travelling Timelord, ran a different way, the way out, where all the TARDIS'G stood, where the greatest machines were housed.

Nobody seemed to notice the coward running the other way, only one person did, the greatest person. Rassilon, from inside his quarters he was getting ready to decide the fate of his planet, whether his people should leave or stay fighting so his now not so beautiful planet could survive. The man could see everything and in the midst of everything he saw the coward, the traitor to his own people. Darlek after Darlek was now falling and the battle was evening out. Sort of. The Timelord's were starting to fight back and the Darlek's were beginning to show fear.

The last Great Time war had begun.

Xxx

Dreams were usually beautiful and funny, they usually consisted of people being stupid or animals being stupid, dreams were unpredictable, one minute the person in the dream would be riding on a flying horse eating ice-cream and the next bam, black and white walls, no up no down, no light. Just nothing, no sound, a hollow room.

The starting of a nightmare.

The nightmares had started ever since she had got to earth, every time she closed her eyes, visions of Gallifrey danced before her, the images were ones she had never seen before. Medusa had barely seen the war start before she had been swept away to safety. Although she wouldn't call a cell safety.

A few minutes after she had put her feet in the cold snow a black car had pulled up and well dressed people-or man with a nice long coat-had surrounded her and taken her somewhere and kept her in a cell after a lot of questioning. She hadn't taken many trips to earth but she had been told that earth had no knowledge about aliens, so how did they know she was one? She just wanted to be normal to able to forget about her alien life, her dying or dead planet?

Although She could never forget her red planet; dreams of it graced her head at night until the same nightmare of the burning city lodge itself there. She could tell it was coming, every time she closed her eyes a fire danced behind her heavy lids. Her mind every time felt like it was burning, like she was experiencing how everyone else felt. Her mind always came up with a question after it.

Were they still alive?

And would she ever find a way out of the prison/cell that incased her?


	3. Captain Jack

((**hey guys ive had this chapter in the works for a while now and kept wondering if it was any good but i thought i may as well upload it as your my audience and you have the final say in the battle of stuff which isn't good enough, so please as usually read and review it, knowing you like it helps me greatly, thanks guys, please please review.**))

Captain Jack Harkness, there were many names for him, Immortal, Alien, Human, flirt and many more, those were just some of the ones he had been called; the ones he called himself were on a completely different list.

The man to the earth was like cheese to bread, it tasted great and worked amazingly well, or that's what some people think, everyone has there own opinion. He had tried many different planets using his space hopper wrist gadget, which let him, jump to different planets even different times, but Earth was always coming out on top.

Since the devastation of the first Torchwood that had been down to Aliens (Darleks and Cybermen) he had rebuilt the organization, but this time with better staff and a bigger knowledge of Aliens behind it.

Many of his staff had already died from alien related incidents, although many times before he had warned them about it, but they all seemed to not care, he had lost three members since he had started Torchwood mark three.

Now he only had two left Ianto Jones and Gwen Cooper and filling in while he tried to find other people who were good enough were Martha Jones (now smith after her marriage) and Mickey Smith who had became some what a genius with weapons and bravery since he had been in a parallel world and with the Doctor, it was true the Doctor changed lives.

Jack was no exception to that, what with his immortality the man in the blue box also did other things, show people things, make them think there was more to life than just waking up everyday and going to work. He had touched so many people but only a few people knew him and only a few people had changed.

Jack had always felt different in some way or another and now that he was different he felt weird, he had wanted to be better years ago, centuries ago but ever since he had lived through so many centuries he had started to get bored, now he could see why the doctor surrounded himself with younger people, because the old man wanted to see through the eyes of the young and experience the same things he had already seen through a different perspective, he wanted a new take on life.

Like Jack did, he was tired of the same old monsters day after day, he wanted something new something challenging, like the creature or person that he now housed in his cells. The alien was young to the eyes but maybe inside it wasn't. This alien was very different, it was a girl who seemed clever yet confused and sad, like she had seen a whole world burn. Yet there was something about this lonely alien that Jack had seen before somewhere, almost like he knew someone the exact same, yet he couldn't place it.

The interview would start soon and questions started to litter the space jock's head. Every alien that they captured which could talk and had knowledge would be subject to an interview to understand everything about them and if they were or were not dangerous, if they weren't they would be transported back to where ever they came from and if they were dangerous they would be taken to another holding cell somewhere more secure which only Jack knew the location too.

Torchwood didn't have as many secrets as it once did, all the staff were clued in, except on top secret things and the rest of the world, well they still knew nothing but that was for the best, if they did know things would become crazy and Jack had seen first hand what an angry terrified mob of people looked like, but the idea of them relishing weapons such as guns was enough for him to quiver, even though he couldn't die and he couldn't feel pain, he still didn't like the idea of being shot, he knew what the pain used to feel like and he didn't want to remember it.

The young/old man pulled himself up from the desk that he was leaning against and let out a sigh as he started the short walk down to the cells, passing Ianto and Gwen at the computers and the two smiths at the medical bay, Mickey accidently shooting himself while training.

The man may have become brave and brilliant but underneath that there was still the young Mickey smith who was stupid and cowardly, yes that person lurked around sometimes not knowing what to do with himself, but that was only occasionally now, he wasn't as bad as when he had first come to torchwood.

Jack had become very depressed with the annoyance which was cowardly Mickey smith and on occasion had thought about killing him but as Martha and Mickey had become closer the old Mickey was replaced and in turn the new Mickey was born, the new Mickey who didn't ask questions just did what needed to be done and Jack found now that if he wasn't with Ianto he might just like a piece of the brave Mickey smith.

The cells were silent as the immortal passed the caged aliens, they just seemed to look at each other like it was out of some movie, there was respect for the creatures and respect for the man who had managed to catch them and keep them alive instead of just killing them. But the alien that the immortals eyes fell on did not look up, the girl/alien seemed locked in her own staring match with the floor.

Her arms wrapped around her legs as she put her head on her knees and let her eyes stare down at the ground, it was almost human like, but than again Jack had always found many human traits in aliens but that was just because he knew that many aliens over the years had watched earth and studied the earth, its languages and its traits so in turn the alien races would pick up traits from other worlds as they tried to study them. After all even humans did it with different countries. The sound of boots clicking on the floor had ceased and the alien/girl ever so slightly let her eyes rise up and appraise the man.

"It's time for your interview" an American accent filled the room and the door to the holding cell slid open slowly. Although the girl stood up she did not move, it was like she was awaiting some kind of order.

"Come with me" noticing this Behaviour Jack moved out a hand and smiled as he said the words, the girl slowly following him and occasionally letting her eyes look around at the other aliens that were being held in the cells next to her, her eyes didn't seem to go wide, she had obviously seen these kind of life forms before or maybe she had just stopped caring about them? The door at the end of the small corridor was locked and the immortal waved his watch over the handle and the door unlocked. It was time for the interview!


End file.
